PewdieCry
by amazingEmiIsnotonfire
Summary: Pewdiepie accidentally films Cry's face. Cry has to somehow get Pewds to delete this footage.


Felix Kjellberg - also known as Pewdiepie - was filming his latest video.

"How's it going bros?" he said into the mic, looking at the camera. "My name is Pewdiepie, and today I have some more amnesia for you!"

As Felix began to get into the game, and the ambience of the game started to crank up to the usual, Cryoatic (real name Ryan) walked into the room. Ryan was wandering about the house, looking for the poptarts they had just bought.

"Hey, Felix, have you seen the -" he stopped, cutting off his sentence. He saw that he was in the line of view of Felix's webcam, which was currently recording.

"Dammit. Sorry Felix, I've ruined your recording." Ryan apologised, but Felix had an unusual wicked look in his eye.

"What if I decide it's not ruined, and I decide to post it anyway?" he said, smirking.

"What? No! Y-you can't do that!" stuttered Ryan. He'd worked so hard to keep his mysterious image, and now it was being taken away from him? No!

"Oh, Cry, but I can! Unless, of course, you can somehow... convince me not to." Felix grinned, knowing he would get his way.

Ryan sighed, before saying "What do you want me to do Felix?"

Felix's smile got larger, and he said "Be my slave. Obey my every - and I mean every - command. It should be... entertaining. And we could have fun on both sides?"

Ryan didn't miss the innuendo suggestion in both Felix's words and tone of voice. "What is my first task then Felix?"

Felix turned the camera off, and said "Call me master."

"Ok then _master._ What is my first task _master_?" drawled Ryan sarcastically. Felix didn't look to amused at the patronizing tone Ryan had taken.

"Be careful Cry, or I'd have to punish you. I wouldn't want to have to punish you. Now, I'd like a poptart."

Ryan, without any protest, went to the kitchen and got Felix his poptart. In defiance, he didn't toast it. As soon as Felix took a bite, he spat it out.

"RYAN! This isn't toasted!" Felix yelled.

"In my defense _master_, you never asked for it toasted. You just asked for a poptart." Ryan somehow kept straight faced, though you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well then, I guess I was in the wrong. But I don't want you to screw up your next task. Or I could punish you..." Felix trailed off, warning in his voice. "Your next task.. is to kiss me."

Ryan took a step backwards. He didn't know that Felix had feelings for men. He thought that he was happy with Marzia! Ryan had secretly harboured feelings for Felix for a while, and was just about to lean in when Felix started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Ryan blushed. He should have known it was all a trick. He felt ashamed in himself. He was just about to turn and walk away, when Felix grabbed his face and kissed him.

It was only a short kiss, maybe two or three seconds. Felix pulled away and began to walk out of the room, but Cry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What was that about Pewds?" he asked softly.

"Well, I saw the look of disgust on your face when I asked you to kiss me, so I played it off as a joke. Then, I knew I had to kiss you once, even if it ruined our friendship forever. Me and Marzia haven't been working out - you know that, you've heard us arguing. We're together for a public appearance. She knows I'm gay. In fact, she's bisexual. She's more into women that men. I don't think you're gay, now I see the look on your face, and if we could just forget this ever hap -" he was cut off by Ryan's lips on his. This kiss was longer, a deep sensual kiss that the both of them enjoyed.

"I've liked you since I first met you in person Felix. I don't mean like, I mean like like." He smiled and blushed.

"Maybe we could go out sometime, and pretend to get to know each other. I mean, we already know alot about each other, but we can pretend we're strangers." Felix suggested.

"As long as you delete that footage." Ryan smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I might need some more convincing." Felix raised his eyebrow, and Ryan was glad to give him more convincing. In fact, he enjoyed convincing Felix so much, that he never left his side again, just in case Pewds needed more _convincing_.

**A/N First fanfic, tell me what you think please. R&R and all that jazz.**


End file.
